doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds
March 7, 1992 January 25, 2014 |Director = Tsutomo Shibayama |Distributor = Toho |Running time = 98 minutes |Box office = ¥1.6 billion ($17.9 million) |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Tin Labyrinth}} Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds (ドラえもん のび太と雲の王国 Doraemon: Nobita to Kumo no Okoku) is the thirteenth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. After building their own kingdom in the clouds, Nobita and friends discover a world where extinct animals and advanced sky-humans thrive. Doraemon launches its ecological adventure to save Earth from a terrible threat with Nobita and his whole gang. This time Doraemon used his inventions to create, along with Nobita, his own world in the sky, a giant cloud. During their journey to the cloud are alien beings who seek to destroy civilization to chasten humans for their lack of commitment to the environment. Doraemon and the gang must find allies and convince the people of the clouds on Earth that there are people who fight for nature. In his adventure, meet good friends, raffled countless dangers, will encounter prehistoric animals and will give everything to defend our planet. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.12 Noby's Kingdom in the Clouds Noby and his gang create a world of their own up in the sky: the Kingdom in the Clouds. One day, they meet the inhabitants of a different sky world. The Sky People are friendly at first, but their suspicious behavior prompts Noby and the gang to attempt an escape. However, they are soon overtaken and attacked by their pursuers. Noby becomes separated from his friends and is left alone with Doraemon, whose robotic functions have been rendered useless by the attack. Noby then learns that the Sky People have a horrifying plan in mind: Project Noah, a plan to flood the Earth and wipe out its people! Alone and unable to depend on Doraemon, can Noby stop the Sky People before it's too late? A cloud-soaring adventure, the 12th tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot The story begins with Nobita in school, reading about the clouds. Then he asks his teacher, "Does Heaven really exist?" Everyone started laughing, even Shizuka. He persuades Doraemon to take him to Heaven and get some proof. But Doraemon insists on making their own Heaven. They invite Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka and they begin to make their own Heaven. Eventually, their Heaven is lost and they land in another place in the clouds. There they find new friends. Eventually, Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka lose contact with Doraemon and Nobita. Some poachers got into their own Heaven and they meet Doraemon and Nobita. There they capture them and eventually, Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka also get captured. Then they declare war with the other kingdom and destroy their Energy State. After hearing this, Doraemon unleashes his full power and crashes into the energy source of their own Heaven and it is destroyed. Doraemon is dead and Nobita, Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka are held prisoners in the other kingdom but eventually, Doraemon comes back to life by Kibo and they return to Earth. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used Cast Music Gallery Trivia *The opening animation was made entirely in CGI. The previous films had the opening in CGI mixed with 2D animation or just drawn backgrounds like in Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights. *In the middle of the movie, you can see the music show about the creation of sky kingdom, as this was different between the manga adaptions and anime adaptions. Navigation zh-tw:大雄與雲之王國 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films